The Beautiful Sky
by The 6th Burnt Red
Summary: "I will offer you pleasure, in return I want pain..." "I accept your terms" but every great power had a price...a painful price that is...
1. Kuro no Shi

**Hey guys so I have sort of died with the other story. This story is some random thing my over reactive imaginative imagine has came up with, but you will find a few quotes or some random shit from the other story...If you watch Darker than Black you'll understand some of the emotions and ways the characters think; but don't worry if you haven't coz' you'll find that Sakura is pretty badass in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Some millennia ago….. When the gods and demons ruled the lands

Suddenly, one of the Jubi's tails reached up to the stars and hurtled the falling sky to the hard earth. However the Sky princess Orihime was angered; she took centuries to weave the sky with her crafty hands.

With her gold thread she started re-stitch the black linings of fate. In her fit of rage she had made a deal with the demon lord Taturus; she made three wishes. Her first wish to make sure that the realms knew about her wrath. The Sky princess's second wish to make sure that her children would have the power to rival the gods themselves. And the third and final wish was to make sure that everyone knew that the immortals were to be feared.

_**"I will offer you pleasure, in return I want pain..."**_

"I accept your terms"

From then on Orihime's children were known as **_Kuro no Shi, _**for their cold, lethal beauty as they were blessed with the beauty and powers that rivaled the gods themselves...but every great power had a price...a **painful **price that is...

* * *

**A/N:Let's start of with two reviews, if you like it tell me okay? :) **


	2. Babe, I can transform ya

A/N: This fiction is non-massacre I forgot to mention…ha-ha….And THANKYOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters

* * *

Chapter 1

_As those words left her lips the demon let out an awfully beautiful smile. Orihime fell on her knees as angry red marks formed on her body. They were intricate, yet they enhanced the beauty of her exotic auburn hair, and her deep storm grey eyes became dark green like envy itself. _

_So much pain and anguish_

_Bloody tears fell_

_A dark gold crescent moon formed in the middle of her forehead._

_"__**These powers will form only when your children experience a deep hatred; when they are reaped out of their innocence, then only the world will see your wrath, the mark is the key for power…" **_

_She dug her nails in her arms as the transformation took place. It drew blood, she gasped as she did not see the crimson she expected see but black; black as the depths of the Cosmos itself. __**Her transformation was complete.**_

_She smiled "it's so pretty…I think I'll make more"_

_Before Taturus could comprehend anything, Orihime had stuck her transformed hand now claw into the Demon Lords body. As she ripped her hand out; she viewed her hands in amazement. Her face contorted into a feral grin; she looked down on the demon lord her, her eyes portrayed her evil anger._

**_"Now…suffer" _**_were his last words as he died lying in a pool of his own black blood._

_Her eyes grew wide, her terrible grin was wiped of her face, and she fell on her knees again. The crescent moon on her forehead pulsed; the intricate red marks reached out to the ground in swirls and lapped the dead Demon Lords blood. _

_She smiled liking the pain…she wanted more of this pain-pleasure. Greed can be one's undoing._

_She slaughtered her own father and husband and killed many of the gods of heaven. The gods would pay, they did nothing to protect the sky, and they let the people down below on the lands starve as they continue their lavish feasts. They were not kind, yet they were worshipped. __**She had to make them pay**_

_She became a monster; she became wrath itself. The sky was crumbling, constantly in pain…constantly crying_

_However the three gods Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo managed to put a stop to her apparent evil. Barely managing to seal her; her power was indeed mighty. However before she was sealed; she slit her wrists and drained her black blood and poured it on the humans down below. They were drenched in the Goddess of Wrath's blood…which contained her lethal powers. She smiled…a true smile…finally looking upon the three sibling gods with hatred and uttered her final words "__**Death is only the beginning.**__" _

_The three sibling's blood ran cold, and they sealed her to deepest depths of the earth where nothing could find her. _

_However unbeknownst to the gods, were the people blessed with the Goddess of Wraths powers. They became her children, their blood turned black and they had the power to change the form of the atmosphere around them at will… the power to rival the gods themselves. They were beautiful yet deadly as they bathed in pain and pleasure. __**They were Kuro no Shi.**_

_The former Sky Princess smiled in her sealed prison, soon her children would come and soon the fates would not hinder her happiness any longer. So she closed her eyes and waited….__**still waiting.**_

* * *

**Present day….**

"Urgh… stupid motherfuking hangover" The pinkette growled she was not a morning person and moreover she detested hangovers. She just had to have a drinking contest with Tsunade and Mei. She stretched her back as she heard satisfying pops. She suddenly winced as she felt angry red bruises.

'Shit' she thought. On her bedside table she noticed a note. '_Thanks for a wonderful night. I had a brilliant time. Mei'. _Sakura smirked, she suddenly glared at her clock, and it innocently showed '10:30'. She groaned; she had a training session with her boys_._

"Wow ugly…you're late" Sai stated, his fake smile on face, however it was soon wiped of when his eyes bulged as he saw the marks on his pink-haired comrades neck. From the book he was reading; they were identified as 'hickies' or 'love bites'.

"So ugly who are you dating?"

"None of your concern Sai-chan"

"SAKURA-CHAN WHO ARE YOU DATING?" A Certain knuckle-head blond demanded, he was going to kick the shit out of this dude. This dark thought was soon voice out by their usually-stoic team mate.

"I'll kill him…." Stated the usual-ice cube Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura sighed " fine. Fine…just so you know it actually 'she' not a he."

"Aa Sakura-chan I never knew you were into those sorts of things" Kakashi looked up from his book, obviously interested in the conversation.

"Aa Kakashi-senpai…" Tenzou blushed

"Well it was actually a one-night stand, you know I was out drinking with Shishou and Mei-chan, and then BAM…next thing I know I wake up naked in my apartment and a thank you note from Mei-chan; of course I don't really mind being in a committed relationship with the same sex…they do make excellent bed partners. But she, Mei-chan of course only wanted a one-night stand…not that I mind a 'bam-wham-thankyou-mam kind of experience!" exclaimed the pinkette excitedly.

The males in the vicinity sweat-dropped

"So…has she gotten over you?" Naruto asked a not-so-mature question… 'please don't punch me…' he thought

"No she got _under _me…"

Again the males in the vicinity sweat-dropped…their team-mate obviously sadistically taking pleasure in them getting aroused as they pictured the 'Double D's…'

"Coz you know when your drunk it's not about romance…it's just what's in your pants…hey look that rhymes….hahahaha"

Today was going to be along day….

* * *

AN: Well that's all folks, let's try five reviews for this reviews. You'll probably find the next couple of chapters more 'yay explosives' kind of thing. Well hope you enjoyed it and stick around for next time.


	3. I howl as you sleep

**AN: I apologise for any mistakes as this has not been beta-ed. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….*spoiler* if I did Itachi and Neji would not have died *spoiler*. I do not own the songs either.**

**Some of the gods maybe a bit 'iffy' but ummmm I'm just imagining their personality.**

**My chapters will start of with a flash back of Orihime's deeds and then go back to the present day. I write in short paragraphs as personally I find it easier to read!**

**To those who reviewed- THANKYOU IT MEANT A LOT TO ME. I KNOW IT IS A BIT CONFUSING BUT I'M SURE YOU'LL GET IT AS THE CHAPTERS GO BY!**

**YES! Sakura did have somewhat have a drunk make out session with Mei (Fifth Mizukage). Hence the hickies and innuendos. **

** wiki/Howling**

**Any way back to the story…..**

* * *

Chapter 2

_My morning was of course perfect, as the heavens were always grand and always perfect. Perfect to do what a good scholar worth his salt could do….study. _

_However as I opened the window I looked down below and I saw the filthy humans, why should I give my talents and scholarship to them! They were selfish and powerless; especially those human females. They were in every way beneath me! I ate my lavish breakfast in discontent after a few bites I threw it out immediately. I was in no mood to eat. From the corner of my eye I saw my human servant wince. Skinny as a stick… _

_Hmph! I am the god of scholarship; I will do as I please. But I was wrong…__**very wrong and….I lost my immortal life because of this arrogance.**_

_"__**Tenjin, do not underestimate them, they were created by the gods… the human females especially!" **__A little voice from the back of my mind said to me. But I __**thought**__ I kneweverything then. _

_I __**should**__ have listened. If I __**had**__ listened I would not have been lying in a pool of my own blood with the Goddess of Wrath, Orihime smiling down at me. She caressed my face gently…so gentle like a lover. Her hand trailed slowly, sensually and intimately down to my hakama. She undid the string and before I knew it I was in pain again. This was burning pain._

_"__**I do not understand why you are so proud to be a male…when it is a female…that of whom you so much despise stepping on your soon-to-be carcass." **__She had said to me in a soft lilting voice. My eyes widened as I saw her holding up my male dignity…she had ripped my manhood off. _

**_"Repent for your sins….A parting gift before you join the Devil…"_**

_It was said that before she killed her prey, she would sing a single melody…it was…wonderful _

_She was a predator. I was the prey, one of the many on her list. My statement before was true. I could not deny it. Orihime the Goddess of Wraths voice was hauntingly beautiful._

**_Tears flowed from my shut eyes_**

**_The fragments of reason and blood _**

**_are repeatedly eaten away at_**

**_I don't want anything anymore_**

**_(My exposed feelings around Turn round)_**

**_I don't feel the way as before_**

**_(Gang Bang Son of a gun)_**

**_In the rift between our two entwined chests_**

**_You only desire this parched body of mine_**

**_With dirtied fingertips,_**

**_ I pour into the night_**

**_Prying you open until you shred_**

**_Within a light slumber, my thoughts that have peeled off creak_**

**_If just about anything might erase everything now_**

**_Sun will rise. Close your eyes_**

**_Downfallen (Fallen) Falling_**

**_Hold inside_**

**_Just HOWLING in the shadows_**

**_While being beaten upon by the incessantly pouring rain_**

**_I bored my nails deeply into your back that _**

**_I cling onto_** **_I don't need anything anymore_**

**_(No one else can take my place)_**

**_I don't see the way as before_**

**_(I've been lost without a trace)_**

**_As if obstructing someone's touched dream from continuing_**

**_My heart was closed off_**

**_With dirtied fingertips, we embraced each other many times_**

**_Reeling you in aimlessly_**

**_My faint memories still blot through my remaining wounds_**

**_Even if everything that I gained is a mistake_**

**_With the power that awakes every time when I lose it_**

**_These dirtied wings pour into the night_**

**_Prying you open until you shred_**

**_Within a light slumber, my thoughts that have peeled off creak_**

**_If just about anything might erase everything now_**

**_Sun will rise .Close your eyes_ **

**_Downfallen (Fallen) Falling_**

**_Give me sight to see inside_**

**_I'm calling_**

**_Take a bite night by night_**

**_Downfallen (Fallen) Falling_**

**_Hold inside_**

**_ Just HOWLING in the shadows _**

* * *

**Present day…**

The training session was entertaining at best, as Sakura Haruno had managed to beat the absolute living shit out of her team mates.

At worst….it was painful as she still had a mind-numbing headache, from the morning. She was starting feel that this was not her average 'hangover' headache

**_Close your eyes…I'm calling_**

Her world starting to become hazy…

Her breathing slowly becoming more uneven….

Her feet started to move on their own…

Sakura tried moving her body but it would not budge, she leaped into one of the trees nearby. Suddenly at a break neck pace her body hurled forward; her face draining off it's colour she was moving closer to the village gates.

**_Close your eyes…I'm calling_**

The voice… the song was getting louder, the pinkette relented

**_Take a bite night by night_**

'No…I'm not going to loose' She thought, in a blur she was suddenly aware of her surroundings. She was completely out of the village now. The guards had not even noticed her. She was panicking now, sweating.

Nothing was stopping her body, she couldn't move her body. 'Where was inner Sakura?'

Her mental block and her inner spirit had suddenly disappeared; leaving her feeling weak as she did not have her inner pillar...she was alone again.

She could finally feel her body slowing down. A burst of adrenalin raced through her veins singing with excitement. From her peripheral she could have sworn her veins singed black. The pinkettes racing thoughts came to a screeching halt. Her eyes widened considerably and her blood ran cold.

It was a sealing site. 'I thought it never existed'. Around the clearing was a massive red stone and in cased in that stone was beautiful woman, her eyes closed, it did not hide her thick black lashes. Her hair fanned out but it was such a deep colour of crimson that it blended in with the stone. However what was most alarming was that her pretty face was covered with chains, with old paper tags inscribing '**_SEAL_**' '**_CONDEMNED_**' '**_WRATH_**'.

**_Within a light slumber, my thoughts that have peeled off creak  
If just about anything might erase everything now_**

The stone resonated, pulsed and convulsed her voice. Her beautiful siren-like voice, luring, calming, entrancing.

Sakura stepped one step closer. 'No'

**_Close your eyes…I'm calling_**

'NO…'

**_Downfallen (Fallen) Falling_**

Hold inside

With one more pulse, Sakura's resolve broke…completely and she succumbed

**_Close your eyes…I'm calling_**

Succumb she did. Her eyes turning a lethal red before slowly closing, her world went black. But not before she felt a sharp pain in the centre of her forehead.

**_Just HOWLING in the shadows _**

Black. Just black….

* * *

A/N: What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW. THANKYOUR FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! J

Let me know if you have any ideas and I apologise for any mistakes.

Questions? Coolio hoolio…thanks for reading and I'll be back with more!


	4. Remember the name

**A/N - Yay another chapter...have fun**

**I do not own naruto or the songs**

**Please help me if you have some ideas of the plot... I have a basic idea but...Most of the time everything does not go to plan**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Her red-gold hair fanned out in curls and waves. I looked angelic only if the on-lookers could see the crimson splattered into it…caking it…_

_She looked at her latest victim, a minor-god who had decided to try and kill an innocent human child…just because it was fun. _

_The former princess of the Sky bent down and slowly she let her teeth sink into her prey's neck. Gulping the blood hungrily of latest prize she drank hungrily. Her veins singeing onyx, her eyes turning crimson and the mark of the crescent moon showing in all its glory._

_Did I forget to mention, that this minor-god was one of Amaterasu's associates, one of her more loyal ones._

**_He would be avenged_**

**_She would be destroyed_**

**_He would see upper heaven_**

**_She would see the depths of hell_**

**_He would finally be with his goddess_**

**_She would rot with the other ghastly creatures_**

**_He would be avenged _**

**_She would be _****_destroyed_**

**_Let the war begin_**

* * *

_Unfortunately things don't go to plan__; the goddess of Wrath was sealed. Seals grow weaker. Only until the blood of Lady Orihime's descendants could break the seal. _

_1…2 I'm coming for you_

_3…4 better lock your door _

_5…6 grab your crucifix_

_7…8 don't be late_

**_9…10 never sleep again…_**

**_Yes darling, that's right let hunt begin…_**

* * *

**_A/N: Short chapter I know…. I apologise for any mistakes_**

**_Please rate and review thank you _**

**_The 6th Burnt Red _**


End file.
